Lou
Lou is a minor character in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is Cole's father and a notable member of the Royal Blacksmiths, a famous song and dance troupe. He won the Blade Cup several times with his group, and wished for Cole to follow in his footsteps. Biography The Royal Blacksmiths When the Ninja discovered out that the Constrictai Fangblade was now the Blade Cup, Cole decided to visit his father for the first time in years. Lou welcomed the Ninja, being under the impression that Cole had formed a quartet to replace the Royal Blacksmiths in the annual Ninjago Talent Show, as he had suffered a sprained ankle that prevented him from performing. When the Ninja were asked to display their dancing skills, Lou was less than impressed, correcting several flaws in their routine and warning them that the competition would be extremely stiff. Later, Lou overheard Cole and his friends backstage, talking about stealing the Blade Cup. He angrily confronted his son about the deception, learning that Cole had run away from the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts at the age of seven, before storming off in a fury. The argument had a profound impact on Cole, who decided that his team would win the prize fairly, but with their own act. Unbeknownst to Cole, Lou remained in the audience, hidden from the view of the stage. He watched the Ninja perform their Spinjitzu and fend off the Serpentine's attempts to thwart their act, even witnessing Cole performing the Triple Tiger Sashay against a trio of Fangpyre. Amazed and impressed, Lou snuck backstage to meet Cole and the others after they won the Blade Cup, informing his son that he now realized the destiny laid out for them was not the destiny he had tried to force on him. In turn, Cole apologized for deceiving his father for so long, and the two reconciled. Unfortunately, the happy moment was broken by Pythor, who ordered Bytar to drop stage supplies on Lou as a distraction to steal the Fangblade. Cole jumed over his father to shield him from the falling debris, unlocking his True Potential in the process. With his new powers, the Black Ninja lifted the fallen equipment off of himself and his father, although the Serpentine escaped with the Blade Cup. Back at his house, Lou thanked Cole and his friends for their hard work, showing them a photo he took of them with the Blade Cup. He declared that all of them could consider themselves part of his family, and joined the Ninja in a group hug. Day of The Great Devourer Lou was briefly seen at the "Take Back Ninjago!" rally, singing on stage with his fellow Royal Blacksmiths. He fled when the Great Devourer arrived in the city. Ninjaball Run Lou and his quartet entered the Ninjaball Run competition on their stage bus, singing show tunes throughout the race. However, they crashed into a fallen tree shortly after entering Birchwood Forest, causing their truck to flip over and drop them into a snowbank. The Last Voyage While the Ninja were saying their farewells at the harbor before setting off in search of the Island of Darkness, Cole spoke with Lou, who tried to express his pride in his son. Unable to find the right words, Lou decided to sing a song with his quartet instead - upon hearing it, Cole hugged his father and said that it was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. Lou joined the rest of the citizens in waving goodbye to the Ninja as they left the harbor in the Destiny's Bounty. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master Lou came by Dareth's dojo while the "Brown Ninja" and his students were beating up General Kozu. After the Stone General was hurled into the street, Lou noticed a gathering mass of dark clouds and wondered if it meant that the Ninja had won. Unfortunately, it was just the opposite; the Overlord appeared in the middle of Ninjago City, behind the controls of the Garmatron and with the entire Stone Army behind him. Lou was caught in the barrage of Dark Matter fired from the Garmatron, corrupting him along with the rest of Ninjago City (save Dareth). He was wandering the streets in a gloomy daze when the Ninja returned to Ninjago City. After Lloyd defeated the Overlord once and for all, Lou was presumably purified with the rest of the darkness-infected citizens. Appearance Lou is a black-haired man still in the prime of his life, with well-defined cheeks and small wrinkles near his eyes. He has bushy eyebrows like Cole, and also boasts a small mustache. He is usually seen wearing a brown suit, a white shirt, and a red bowtie, but he also owns a Royal Blacksmiths uniform. Gallery Jaylou.png 7Loubladecup.png Blacksmiths.png RoyalBlacksmithsTLV.PNG Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Ninjago Category:Humans Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Characters without a minifigure